


Only One in Color

by YoroiNoKyojin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoroiNoKyojin/pseuds/YoroiNoKyojin
Summary: (AU?) He returned to the light, and it was all because of her.Reylo, one-shot. Fluff.Based on the song "Only One in Color" by Trapt.





	Only One in Color

_ **The Only One in Color** _

* * *

Benjamin Solo stood on a high cliff on the island of Ahch-To, watching the rising of its twin suns over the vast expanse of water stretched out before him. A light breeze stirred his dark, wavy hair and he could feel the occasional mist of briny ocean water spray his pale skin. It was a quiet morning, with the exception of the island’s alien caretakers always hard at work.

_I’d been searching all my life;_   
_I used to be so colorblind._   
_You opened up my eyes._   
_Do you want to share your dreams?_   
_See a different side of me?_   
_You’re everything I need._

“Master Solo!” A voice called, and Ben turned his gaze reluctantly away from the sunrise to look at the approaching figure of Dulo, a student of his. Dulo was a human boy of about 11 years of age, and had been under Ben’s tutelage for a solid 6 years. There was no fear in the boy’s pale eyes as he raced up the cliff with a smile; this still struck the Force Master’s heart every single time. All his life, he’d been feared for his power and abilities. He’d been feared for his... feelings. It was what had initially turned him to the Dark Side; if they fear me, I’ll give them something to fear.

But now, he was no longer an agent of the Dark Side. Neither an agent for the Light; but somewhere in between. He was stable. He was balanced. Most importantly... he felt happy.

Because he’d finally found somewhere he belonged.

And it was all because of her.

Rey.

_I like it when you think out loud;_   
_Those things you say when you know there is no one else around._

_She was stubborn and irritating as hell, he thought irritably, but she was also brave, and solid, and kind, and would do anything for the ones she loved._

_And through their Force Bond, through that very stubbornness of hers, she had saved him._

_I can dig my own graves now,_   
_The way you smile every time I try to crawl my way out..._

Ben shook himself from his thoughts to focus on the boy who waited so patiently for him to speak. “What is it, Dulo?” He asked, hands folded into the sleeves of his black robe.

“We wanted to let you know that we are ready for our morning lesson,” he said, before giving a humble bow. Ben nodded, his dark eyes softening at the gesture of respect. Those who’d bowed to him in the past did so out of fear; Dulo did so out of admiration.

It was still truly surprising to see how things in his life had changed.

Giving the twin suns of Ahch-To one last, lingering look, the tall Master followed his student back down the cliff and towards the old Jedi Temple.

Upon entering, he was met with various students who either stopped their studies to give a small wave, or outright race up to greet him. He’d never been so surrounded by smiling faces in all his life; though rd been training younglings in the ways of the Force for about 8 years now, it their admiration still never ceased to surprise him.

But none of those smiling face could compare to the way Rey’s face lit up when she saw him. Rey, his partner, the keeper of his heart. When he’d first met her, all that time ago on Takodana, he’d never thought she would be so important to him, or such a big part of his life.

Rey.

_... Rey._

_There is no one like you!_   
_In a world of black and white, you are the only one in color. _   
_There is no one like you!_   
_Into mystery I slide, I want you to keep it all uncovered._   
_You are the only one in color..._

She was currently busy teaching saber techniques to a group of older students, but she made sure to spare a bright, happy smile and a wave in his direction. When she did, everyone else in the Galaxy momentarily faded away and he saw only her. This happened all the time, but he could never get used to it. Each time, she still managed to take his breath away.

Finally the Force Master ripped his eyes away from his lover and managed to focus all of his attention on his students— but unfortunately for him, longing gaze did not go unnoticed by the Padawans. “Master Solo is distracted by Master Rey again,” one of them said with a smirk.

Ben’s face hardened immediately. “Five laps around the island, Padawan,” he snapped.

The boy groaned but did not argue, leaving the group to go run his laps. “With your eyes CLOSED!” Ben shouted after him with a huff. Turning back to the rest of the younglings, whose backs were considerably straighter now, the pale man focused his stern dark eyes on them. “Before we begin with the theoretical on how to build our lightsabers, we must meditate.” And he sat.

“When are we going to get our crystals??” Dulo complained.

“Yeah, young Jedi in the old days got their sabers way before us!” Another boy named Ka’di Uloza added.

Ben’s eyes, which had just closed, snapped back open. “You are NOT Jedi,” he snapped. “Now we MEDITATE.”

The boys knew not to push their Master too far and so they sat, and the room was silent for a long while. Ben used that time to regain his center, his focus; he found that steady calm that Rey so often and so easily seemed to emanate. Taking deep breaths, he waited until he was balanced once more before beginning his lesson on saber-building techniques.

_You know how to set that mood—_   
_You can light up any room, just by the way you move._   
_The only one who understands; what I’ve given you, you’ve given back... _   
_Come on and take my hand._

That evening, Ben sat beside Rey, feeling more at peace next to the warmth of her body than he’d felt all day. Some days were more difficult than others; some days he had to fight hard to resist the old familiar darkness. But it was much easier to maintain balance with Rey at his side.

They currently watched all of their Padawans chattering amongst themselves while they ate dinner; silently, Rey’s hand found Ben’s and she gave his fingers a squeeze. Instinctively his fingers wrapped around here and returned the gesture, instantly relieved by her touch.

_You turned an old world upside down;_   
_A wave of calm when I was so tightly wound... and so full of doubt._   
_I never tell you that two’s a crowd; _   
_I know I can’t get through without ever needing you around..._

Again, Benjamin Solo stood on the cliff on Ahch-To, now watching the twin suns set, moving lower and lower in the blood-orange sky; but this time, he was not alone.

He stood next to the person who’d started all of this with him, the person who had saved him from the darkness... from himself. The person who was a steady calm in the turbulence of his anger and an unmoving rock of encouragement when he felt like he wasn’t doing enough.

He turned to Rey, tipping his head to look down at her with piercing dark eyes; there was intent and purpose in his gaze. She broke the silence, her hazel eyes warm and full of life. “We’ll be taking them all to Ilum soon, for their Kyber Crystals... yes?”

His gaze turned wry and he fought to keep a small smirk off of his lips. “You sound more eager than they do.”

Rey turned defiant, eyes flaring, but there was a grin on her lips regardless. “I’ve never been! So of course I’m excited. Give me a break.”

“I’ll give you anything you want,” he said seriously, his gaze piercing, his hands grasping hers.

_There is no one like you!_   
_In a world of black and white, you are the only one in color._   
_There is no one like you! Into mystery I slide, I want you to keep it all uncovered._

“I have everything I could possibly want,” was her hushed reply, her expression filled with warmth and adoration. “Except, maybe, a pet Porg.”

“You still haven’t caught one?” Ben taunted.

“They don’t like me! I guess me making a mess of the island the first time I was here made a bad impression.” She shrugged. Ben fought the urge to smirk, releasing her hands to wind his arms around her, pulling her abruptly close. “What do you think you’re doing?” Rey demanded, although it didn’t look at all like she disliked it.

Instead of answering her, Ben simply swooped down and claimed her mouth in a warm, passionate kiss.

_You are the only one in color..._


End file.
